J.D Aussie
J.D Aussie (real name Jay Danten) is an ORG Sniper TF2 Freak. He was created by YouTube user shirosaki97. His theme is [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6vZs2hEXXM0 Crazy Train (Swing Blues Cover)] by Black Sabbath. Biography J.D Aussie was originally an ordinary BLU Sniper, until he was horrifically injured by a RED Soldier during an intense battle in ctf_well. The Engineer on his team used parts from his machines to repair all of the damaged organs, limbs and muscles in J.D's body. After the operation, all went well until J.D found out how powerful he had become with his new body. Descending into a crazed frenzy, he assaulted his team and left. An undisclosed amount of time afterwards, J.D was loitering around near a sleeping Heavy, of whom he awoke due to his overtly loud behaviour. The Heavy, angered, challenged J.D Aussie, but was instantly taken down by the Freak and then subsequently butchered. A few days later he was challenged by an outraged BLU Engineer in a town square. ending with the engineer incapacitated. Soldine and Orangeman witnessed the event and tried to stop the crazed freak. Orangeman treated the wounded engineer while Soldine took on J.D by himself. For the entire fight Soldine had the upper hand until J.D's fail safe mode activated, and managed to barely escape. Following his fight, J.D made his way back to his old team for help, who agreed and repaired him. J.D had then a flashback of his origins. Most recently, while creating havoc in a small Japanese town, J.D stumbled across XanderKage, they immediately started a fight, in which XanderKage managed to hold his own. The fight ended with J.D secured and Xander impaled with the former's arm blades. When he was released from Xander's securing ability, he noticed he had survived and managed to escape. Appearance and Personality J.D Aussie appears as an ORG Sniper who is equipped with the Deus Specs and carries the Bushwaka and the Diamondback on his person, additionally, his eyes are robotic. Following J.D Aussie's mental deterioration, J,D can turn from his usual fun-loving self to a madman, destroying whatever he can see, although sudden relapses are rare. Despite J.D's unpredictable mood swings, he can still fit in normal society for the most part (albeit looking impulsive), causing people to compare him to lowlife, despite this, he has been shown on two occasions terrorizing a public place. J.D is not particularly smart. He knows basic combat maneuvers and can be tactical when he feels like it, but usually he runs into battle head first. He is also prone not to take fights seriously, holding back. He has also developed a irrational fear of any RED Soldiers he happens to come across, due to the RED Soldier in his past who nearly killed him. Powers and Abilities Thanks to the BLU Engineer's tinkering, J.D is outfitted with a number of highly useful augmentations which inadvertently made J.D's body stronger than the average human. Furthermore, he's been outfitted with several abilities he can utilize in combat. *His first and most useful combat augmentation is the retractable arm blades, which come out of his palms. They are mainly used for stabbing and impaling in combat; he uses them masterfully. *His robotic skeleton makes him much tougher than the average human. He is able to withstand small arms fire and explosions to an extent, and is able to battle effectively even with injuries that would impair a normal human. *J.D's Deus Specs enhance his vision and perception, with them he can track near by enemies and record any abilities they exhibit. They also improve J.D's accuracy as well, allowing him to shoot with great precision. After his fight with Soldine, J.D was fitted with a Regeneration augment which automatically repairs J.D's body whenever he is injured. While useful, it only heals when out of combat. His body can only heal so much by it's own before the augment powers down. J.D's most powerful ability, the Emergency Fail Safe Mode, activates at the brink of death. It transforms his arm into a quadruple barreled cannon, which deals tremendous damage, damaging beings like Soldine and producing considerable knock back. While he is in this mode, J.D is emotionally dead and sounds more robotic. While his main power lies in his augments, he has non prosthetic weapons at his disposal as well: *J.D Aussie possesses a Bushwaka for when he doesn't feel the need for using his arm blades, he often uses this when he is holding back, or when he is trying to conceal his powers. *He also has a Diamondback for close- to medium-range combat. His already remarkable aim is improved with his Deus Spec's eye augmentations. Faults and Weaknesses Due his unstable and bipolar nature, J.D might not fight an enemy if he is attacked, this is especially dangerous due to the amount of aggressive and hostile freaks in the TF2 Freak world. In addition, J.D Aussie usually doesn't take his fights seriously at first, meaning that his opponent can easily gain the upper-hand and potentially defeat him with little effort. J.D tends not to move unless needed in his fights, as he usually stands his ground, this also extends to him dodging attacks, which he does rarely, this makes him rather easy to hit, also, while certainly not a slow attacker, J.D's attacks can be dodged with some effort by many. While knowing basic combat maneuvers, he is not particularly intelligent and lacks the destructive attacks to damage more powerful or durable freaks. Since J.D is partially a cyborg he is vulnerable to EMP devices, which would stun him and render him unable to use his augments. If his Deus Specs get damaged his eyesight deteriorates, which lessens his fighting abilities significantly. Because of this it is implied that if his Deus Specs were destroyed he would become blind. Trivia *J.D Aussie is blatantly inspired from the Deus Ex franchise. His name is a play on the protagonist's of Deus Ex, J.C Denton, and his signature ability was inspired by Adam Jenson's ceramic arm blades in Deus Ex Human Revolutions. *J.D Aussie is cross-dominant, as he prefers to use his left hand for using his revolver and bushwacka, and his right for utilizing his arm blades. *It is possible there are more fail-safe weapons than the arm cannon. Notable Videos By the creator of the Freak *J.D Aussie *J.D Aussie 2 *J.D Aussie 3: J.D Aussie Vs Soldine *J.D Aussie Origins *J.D Aussie vs XanderKage Category:Berserkers Category:Blade Users Category:Chaotic Neutral beings Category:Crossover Monsters Category:Cyborgs and Androids Category:Gunners Category:Mighty Glaciers Category:Monsters made by shirosaki97 Category:Mood-swingers Category:Multi-moded Category:Near-normal Category:ORG Team Category:Snipers